theseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dude with a PSA to tell.
The Dude with a PSA to tell is a post credit/blooper character who appeared in episode 5. He wields a gun and has the look as if he is about to mentally break down and start laying some fucken bullets into some bishes in his eyes. Life prior to the series Dude with PSA to tell was coming home from the great meme wars of 420 when he decided that he should go down to the super market and see how society has been holding up since he has been gone. He noticed a lot of kids were finding grape fruits with holes in them and picking them up. Episode 5 Desperate to help teach kids in this growing grape fruit hole being picked up problem PSA Dude though that terror tactics would be the best idea. So he grabbed his gun and set out to drop by his old high school friend and demolitions crew expert George Light who he once did cinematography work with to shoot a PSA. He arrived just before George was about to go to bed and asked him to dust off his old camera and shoot the psa. Mid way through PSA dude had horrific flash backs of his time in the great meme war of 420 but managed to keep his calm because he had his gun in hand which was the only thing that was always with him during battle and never left his side no matter what. He managed to get the message across that you should not touch fruit and produce with holes in them when you are in the store. Later that night him and George sat down and started to hack the fox network so that they could play their PSA during a shitty modern simpsons episode. They played a drinking game to see how many times some cringe trend shit was involved in the plot that prove that the simpsons is dead, but they both passed out before the five minute mark and weren't able to play the PSA. Life after the series After he had finished his PSA, Dude with a PSA to tell put in on video tape and brought it to schools to show it to kids and teach them about how they should not touch fruit with holes in them in the super market. After hearing from six different normie faggots about how he was still using a VHS tape on nine different occasions he finally snapped and opened fire on the entire gymnasium full of kids during one of his visits where he brought his gun because he had a psychiatrists note saying that he needed to have it with him to help cope with his post meme war ptsd. When the police arrived to arrest Dude with a PSA he revealed that he did not kill all the kids and that every kid he had either killed or wounded was some stupid normie piece of shit who smoked pot and used things like 'instagram' and 'snap-chat' where they posted these cancerous 'selfies' so PSA dude was then awarded a town hero medal and given the key to the city but he denied the key because he did not know what it unlocked in the first place. Trivia * Dude with a PSA originally had a longer PSA which eventually lead into a story but the story was cut short because it was though some people would get 'triggered' by the story * Dude with a PSA to tell was played by none other than immortal cactus * I just made up that entire story up in the first three sections and only the middle half of the 'episode 5' segment is partially what happened in episode five that involved Dude with a PSA to tell Gallery there is nothing to be shown here...